How To Make Good Games Bad
spoilers Five Nights at Freddy's *make the fan characters canon **all of them *the bite of 87 is actually the bite of 83 *it's all a dream Undertale *let it be run by tumblr *make all the r34 real *when they get to the surface everything is DESTROYED BECAUSE WORLD WAR III *flowey is a good guy Club Penguin *It is run by the 12 year old fangirls of Stompin' Bob and Rookie from DeviantArt. *Everyone is atleast a clone of Rookie. *Remove all the mascots except Rookie and Stompin' Bob. *The game is called Club Rookie. *Make all the Mary-Sue/Gary-Stu OCs canon. *Give it scary vibes. *Make it a virus. *Include useless "YOU'RE THE (insert number) VISIOR!" ads. *In the Puffleberry Mall, give it a theater that shows nothing but marathons of scary logos. *The controls are sloppy. Diep.io *Make yellow squares take 10000 hits to destroy, and it will still take that many hits even if you max bulllet damage. *Have only 1 dominator in domination. *Make arena closer a lv 15 upgrade from tank. *Make the arena time to only be 10 seconds before the arena closers come. BanG Dream! Girls Band Party (Bandori) *Include virus offers in the game that can potentially install malware onto your device. *Whenever you get a perfect combo on a song, you get text saying "YOU PLAY SONG. YOU GOOD." instead of post-song member interaction scenes. *Kokoro is depressed instead of happy and optimistic. *Arisa's sarcastic and grumpy personality is completely derailed. *No stories or loading screen comics. *Replace everyone with Misaki. *Hagumi pops up randomly and yells "Kano-chan-senpai!!" at innapropiate points. *Remove Hina's onomatopoeias and ideophones. Also, swap her and Sayo's personalities. Toontown Online/Rewritten *The game is released for the Dreamcast in 1998 for JPN and 1999 for the USA and PAL regions. **'BONUS:' The game shuts down along with Phantasy Star Online in 2003. *The toons more closely resemble furries than cartoon animals. *Make the Toontorial mandatory. *Instead of having gag tracks, make the only two options in battle "Punch" and "Kick". **'BONUS:' There's a 50/50 chance you'll miss. *Remove all of the Disney characters. *Flippy is constantly high on weed and is a corrupt mayor. *The cogs are generic robots, and there is only one boss instead of four, which is just a bigger version of a cog. *Make the ToonTasks take even longer. *Lil Oldman is a prominent character, and hands out the same ToonTask in each area. *In each area, there is at least one ToonTask where you have to reclaim Flippy's secret stash of blow from the Cogs. Once you return it to Flippy, you get to see an animation of him inhaling it UP CLOSE. *The areas are changed: **Toontown Central is changed to it's beta version. **Donald's Dock is an oil-infested and dirty bay, similar to Rusty Bucket Bay. **Minnie's Melodyland is filled with toilets, urinals, poop, and pee, and is called Minnie's Bathroomland. **Daisy Gardens is an alleyway filled with gang members, and is called Toonz In Da Hood. **The Brrrgh is a giant toenail flying in the sky, and is called The Flyin' Toenail **Donald's Dreamland is based off of fever dreams, and is renamed YO WH@DDUP M@N I'M LIT @$ F***. **The HQs are fused into a generic castle called "Cog Castle". *The only words that your toon can say are "B****, you guessed it!", which summons the Bean. Panel de pon *Remove Lip **Make Sans the main character *Remove the other Characters **Replace them with Shrek Waluigi Vibe check PAC Sanic Kirb Yosh and other meme characters *The soundtrack is memes like the MIIIMIMI Song *Make Sanatos Thanos *make Ugandan Knuckles the final boss *Instead of a good ending they all die by the mountain exploding and make Patrick day “and everyone died the end” War Robots * Change the name to Battlebois * The graphics are Baldi's Basics-esque. * The only mode of gameplay is battle royale. * Make it super laggy. * There are only 2 maps and their layouts are identical. * Each weapon can only hold up to 5 bullets and takes 20 seconds to reload. * All of the robots and weapons have stupid names. * An ad pops up after each game. * Have it use Roblox sound effects. Category:How To Category:Old pages that didn't have categories for the longest time